


✧ | crush culture.

by josuke8



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuke8/pseuds/josuke8
Summary: love, along with science.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Reader
Kudos: 29





	✧ | crush culture.

**Author's Note:**

> from @lafirmament on tumblr. do not re-upload or use.

“ … gen.” 

senku catches the latter’s attention just by the mumbling of his name, with gen halting midway just before he could take a bite of the deliciously made cotton candy, fresh out of the machine **.** an imaginative question mark appears at the side of his head, as gen waits for him to finish his thought.

this might as well be held as a delicacy to the primitives, along with fox tail millet ramen which can still be altered a little for the modern tongue.

“about homura, do you know what kind of woman she is?” there’s not much to over think this, his motives are purely over negotiations, and possible allies … 

though someone snorts in excitement.

“ _what’s this? so even senku can be interested in a girl, eh?”_ ginro completely twists up the meaning, loudly announcing it so everyone could hear. he knows that’s probably not the case, but curiosity fails to stop him from asking all together. this is a boy who’s thoughts mainly revolve around the most dubious of things, he thinks there must be _some_ truth in the awaited answer, “ _wow? so do you like petite girls, do ya? you do, don’t ya? hmmmmm ~_ ” 

with literal, _golden_ stars beaming rampantly out of his emerald eyes, elbow repeatedly pushing themselves through the sides of who the question was intended for.

senku deadpans. this is the total opposite of what he wanted, he needed an answer – not an unrelated inquiry to be sent his way. he is confident that the blondie’s brain has definitely died out before reaching its peak, that, or he’s been exposed to brain eating amoeba much earlier than expected. though of course, that’s just a fun little theory he had in mind.

how does the **ishigami** village handle a guy like him anyways, let alone trust him?

just by that conversation, that’s when your ears couldn’t help but pick up everything you’ve just heard like the other villager girls who crept even closer for comfort – at this rate, who didn’t have a thing for him? from that unrestrained, strange hair to the natural-looking outfit he must’ve made himself … everything about him, was just plain exciting. He never fails to surprise anyone, no joke.

… 

perhaps you liked him a little …

too much for your own comfort. 

you couldn’t help it ! though you’d show it through the silent admiration, watching him build all sorts of things at a respectable distance. senku was smart – frighteningly smart, maybe that’s why you were unable to get close. he was someone your village absolutely needed ages ago, and now, with such advanced sorcer – no, _science_ at their hands, there were so many new things no one wouldn’t ever thought of trying out back then. or maybe that’s just you … chrome and kaseki seems to have a knack for catching onto things really fast, all bearing their own known talents that can be exploited to someone’s use.

you on the other hand, do absolutely nothing but gawk. the most you could do is assist kohaku in hoisting barrels of steaming hot water for the priestess … well, you did help chrome in gathering those weird looking rocks not too long ago – but that was nothing compared to the rest !

even she’s asked if you wanted to give them a hand towards the beginning, sweat glistening off her forehead as she wipes it off at ease from the hard work she’s put into assisting the timeless scientist, and the … sciencer.

you couldn’t reply then, unable to stutter out ‘ _please ! i would die to_ ,’ because some cruel witch has decided to put a curse onto your tongue that day ! or maybe you were just too shy to be within his company, it’s not often a passerby comes by and is allowed to step foot into their domain. you were sure, even if you had the boiling courage to come near him, the efforts would die down in vain when you’d probably end up staring at him in awe.

_would you dare embarrass yourself in front of him, haha, no !_

as expected, the scientist does not care enough to answer – those who knew him well enough seemed to clear the obvious misunderstanding, mutually annoyed as well. they’ve been with him for over a year already, and they still believe some genius like him would show any interest.

funny joke.

this has you strangely even more curious. has the knowledge taken over his brain for so long (you assume), that he doesn’t even have the time to think over establishing intimate relationships ? … well it made sense to you the more you let your mind wander, and considering that he’s been here for more than decades, he promises to rebuild civilization once again with science, and tech .. _techolgy_.

that is amazing. 

yet, a small part of you hopes that behind that bored exterior of his, there’s some love to spare …

f-for … for 

for you.

_sheesh, what are you even thinking_.

* * *

you’ve never been more interested in the night sky _before_ he got here.

so why, why does it peak your interest now out of all times? winter is still as chilling as it were 3,700 years ago, nature – hasn’t changed and will continue to not, pulling the home-made fur jacket over your shoulders to harness more warmth so the goosebumps on your skin disappear. the effervescence of the stars spreads across the deep blue sky, and tang orange rests right above the horizon – colors you never learned to appreciate but now.

beautiful.

to take advantage over the most littlest things in life, has you almost spiting yoursel –

“hm? what’s this, [name] out and about? don’t wanna stay inside near the fire any longer.“

you leaped high in the air in fear, for a voice to break your thoughts is surely startling when the idea of someone sneaking behind you as you basked quietly to yourself seemed nonexistent. the gravity pulls down, and your tailbone hits the log you were comfortably perched on moments before – hissing as the pain throbs for a second, or two. you’d rub your soon-to-be bruise to ease the, until you realized, _oh no_ , they’re watching you rub your damn bum.

and above all, that someone just had to be _him_.

“s-senku ! um … nothing ! just enjoying the stars out there !” hand flying back to your face to cover up the humiliation that currently brews, fast and prominent.

_could this situation get any worse for you_. 

“ … so it seems, interested in those little bastards up there? fortunately for you – it’s not too far out of my area,” he grins rather _madly_ , fitting really, just before the ramble starts over a subject you are nowhere near your level of understanding. Intricate, complex wording gets spewed every second if that wasn’t confusing enough to you. apparently, stars, _yadadada, are very hot …_ that’s what you could pick up from his explanation to why they exist.

“u–um … right.” 

various spirals formed in your eyes, spinning vehemently – trying to recall at least one thing and regurgitate it back to him to show that you _totally_ get it.

… surprise, you couldn’t.

“ _uh huh_ ,” a smirk rubs all over his lips, “too much handle?”

“ … that’s mean, you don’t even have to _try_ to make fun of me, i already do enough of that myself,” your murmurs are borderline ashamed. not that it can go any lower than it already is but, did he really have to go beating at your pride even more? do you even have any left at this point?

“all the more fun for me ~ ♪ ” he hums in glee.

you huffed, mild annoyance filling the air. what a stinky man, well not literal – he smells quite lovely if we’re talking about his scent. what you actually meant was that he was quite good at pulling your nerves, people’s nerves. 

“okay.”

and it’s when the soft laughter of senku’s, died down instantaneously. it is not as if he’s came here for light talk from you, there’s something else poking at his mind when his attention shifts to you.

ruby eyes peering deeply into your soul.

“but [name], you’re not even a moderateliar, i don’t even have to be _ten billion percent_ sure to know that you’re thinking of something else. it helps to share your problems with others, you know, let me relieve some of that stress you got there on your puny shoulders.” with his elbow perched on his knee, hand glued to the right of his cheek, he stares curiously – waiting for your next move cautiously.

the same way how a predator looks at their prey.

.. _nOOOOOOO_. 

“if you insist,” you’re holding your breath for some reason, “but … is there … perhaps, some traits you find attractive in some-somebody?”

his eyebrow scrunches up in disarray, _eh?_

“aaah don’t get the wrong i-idea ! just, the girls asked if … i could do it for them, you know.” your voice drowns more into the background the longer you try to explain yourself, which is pointless if you’re asking him, he sees right through you like a fine piece of glass. even someone like ginro could tell, the body language you’re fully displaying isn’t hiding the signs of you crushing hard.

it’s a little pathetic, but cute at the same time.

“they’re going to ask someone … who barely _talks_ , to do the dirty work?”

“yes… funny right.”

he shakes his head in disbelief, yea - _you’re funny alright_.

… _hm_

“i’ll tell you if you promise to keep these fine details away from anyone.” 

with you nodding excitedly to be the first one to hear classified information, senku catches you by surprise by gaining even closer, closing the gap between you two. he comes staggeringly near just to whisper a bunch of words that definitely sends your heart racing miles, and miles away.

_those who get excited over the littlest things, brings me plenty of materials behind the scenes, and is completely unaware that the person they are crushing on may like you back_.

if you hadn’t exploded from the amount of senku interaction in a day, than surely, you must’ve did now. with his hot breath hitting the outside of your ear gently, it’s hard to comprehend what exactly has been said.

“i … i see.” no, no you didn’t, he knows that too.

“and that is all … but to be clear, i was never interested in anyone romantically, i thought that was pretty obvious.” _n-never? y_ our shoulders started to sink the more he talks. of course he’s quick to notice the dejection oozing out of you. have patience, bird brain, you already gave up when he was just about to wrap up this all up, “ _well_ , not until a certain bonehead came into my life, that is.”

then the clock in your head finally starts to move. 

processing the last sentence slowly yes, but at least now you’re somewhat able to get a hint … _wait a second, i-is he talking about you? or is this you being delusional at this point?_

oh, whatever.

that’s enough for you to throw your arms around his neck eagerly, completely neglecting the fact that he wasn’t really fond of this sort of thing to begin with. you can feel his body tense up immediately upon contact, and the dread starts to kick in. _oh no you messed up_ , you babbled internally, but the fear is so strong, your arms yanked themselves away, letting you shrivel up in your own self-pity.

only for a second or two, _because_ , senku reels you back in – encasing you in his uncertain arms. he’s weirdly warm unlike all those times you’ve seen him chide at others, and you’d try to bask in all the heat that you can before this gets pulled away from you so suddenly.

… 

“okay, enough already.”

his finger instinctively pushes you away by your forehead, lightly. he’s been counting the seconds that passed by when you two exchanged the fair share of love through a warm hug, making sure that it doesn’t go over seven. affection isn’t something he can get used to instantaneously, seeing it through the couples that pass by, brief tv shows that quickly lose his interest, and they aren’t as fascinating than the materials he’s read countless day-by-day. _what was in it for him at the time?_

but senku will admit, love is still as important. is it equally as significant as science? well, he’s going to find out soon enough.

so it does not hurt to give you a chance, there’s lots and lots of things he still has yet to discover.

and that is what makes it exhilarating.

“huuuuh? senkuuuu, that was too short to be called a hug, again !” you pouted.

“don’t be greedy now - _idiot -_ you’re much more exuberant than I’d hypothesized.”

unfortunately, the second hug you’d crave soon after wasn’t bestowed … but, you’d feel a light pat or two atop your head, bringing your attention right up to see what was wrong. that’s when you’d notice how his face was much, much closer than you’d anticipated. whilst you stuttered over a garbled mess of sounds that nobody could decipher but a mentalist, he for one, seems to enjoy this all too well.

another chuckle leaves his lips, a devious one.

“ _kukuku_ , now you have to help out with the workload like everyone else. i see how longingly you stare at us from afar, you’ve been dying to help us all this time. that is why i don’t want any slacking from you especially, [name].” 

senku sports a mischievous grin, clearly with ulterior motives in mind, but that is expected of someone who also sees the benefits in people he familiarizes himself with. that is only human. he can’t let the opportunity go down the garbage chute, they are in need of more hands to get even closer towards the objective. you’ll do it, won’t you? no, scratch that, _you have to_ , you’ll be working hard for his affection from there on out. putting him through that cringe moments before, do people adore it that much? hmph, **love** his ass.

it is only fair you’ll be worked to the core.

_how cruel of him._

but even so, you couldn’t hold back a smile, clear happiness filling your eyes. blindingly bright, might he say, could rival the sun. 

“ _yes !_ ”

\+ **_bonus_**

“ _do we have to make some ailment for your_ _butt_ _before we start?_ ”

“ .. _y-you’re now bringing that up ? wait no ! i’m okay, really !"_


End file.
